Playing With The Devil
by tigers.are.cool
Summary: An extended ending to the devils cherry season 5 episode 2.


**Disclaimer: i really wish I owned The mentalist, but I don't.**

**A/N: An extended ending to The Devil's Cherry. I've been wanting to write an extended ending to an episode, my fingers were itching for it.**

**I was re-watching season 5 and this was the the perfect one to choose because of the way it left us, on a cliff hanger (sort of)**

"Mr jane, i was just about to lock up, it getting a little bit late" the guard said, glancing at his watch

"I just caught a break in the case" Jane replied smoothly "I'll be upstairs in the attic"

With out a further explanation he took off for the elevator, gripping the bag in his hand a little bit tighter, and hearing the rough brown paper crunch in his hands.

Deciding that he was too pressed to wait for the elevator, he bounded up the stair, there were still people in the building milling around and he was glad that the bag tightly gripped in his hand was not a conspicuous one. Only when he reached his little hide out in the attic, did he relinquish his grasp. He locked the heavy iron door so as not to be disturbed, he didn't want Lisbon walking in and finding him like this.

Belladonna, the devils cherry, deadly nightshade it didn't matter what you called it because it wasn't just a plant anymore, for him it promised hope and the sweet lure of a fantasy world the, thought sod seeing his daughter again were intoxicating and too much to bare.

His makeshift kettle was already plugged in on the old desk that sat looking out onto the city and his blue teacup was ready and waiting. Filling the tea strainer with the leaves and resting it care full over the mouth of the cup ready for the water.

Drugs were not his first choice, and he knew Lisbon would defiantly disapprove if she were here she'd probably arrest him or something and he wouldn't blame her no one bit . The only time he'd taken drugs since his wife and daughter died was when he was in the insane asylum and they had been practically shoved down his throat. He disapproved of them, they lessened his sense and made him an easier mark. But this time it was just too much.

He poured the steaming hot water over the tea strainer and mixed the leaves through the tea, just as he had done before. Sitting back in the old desk chair, he sipped his tea and watch the city lights and waited for the tea to take its effect.

His eyes began to feel heavy and his mind began to slip, but he fought the fatigue, he just wanted to see Charlotte.

"Patrick what are you doing?"

His head snapped around suspecting to see a disappointed Lisbon, but it wasn't it was Angela. She looked exactly the same as she always did perhaps a little tiered. He soft brown hair cascaded down to her shoulder, curling at the ends slightly, her hazel eyes were as intense as they had always been and her body seemed to omit a slight glow she looked like an angel.

"Angela" his voice sounded uncertain.

"Yeah I'm glad you remembered" she teased him trying to lighten the mood but her face went serious again.

"Patrick you could have killed yourself" she had that disapproving look on her face that she used when he'd spoiled Charlotte too much.

Finding his feet again, he stood up and walked towards her and instantly reach for her, enveloping her into a hug, he was sure if she was real, the hug would have crushed a few bones, he let out a choked sob as the tears rolled down his face. Burying his head in her shoulder and breathing in her scent. Her arms cradled his body and she whispered soothing words to him.

The memory of how he used to do this for her when she was pregnant with Charlotte, especially after she had just been sick.

"I just…i just wanted to see Charlotte again" he said through his sobs "She's gotten so big and she looks just like you"

"I know honey" Angela soothed rubbing circles on his back "But this isn't the way, you could have died, there are people that really care about you, that would miss you"

He didn't feel it needed to be dignified with a response the only people he knew loved him were dead, Lisbon was his friend she'd grieve and move on.

"Ange, i'm so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen, i don't know what happened, I can't remember any of it, I'd give up everything to go back and undo it. I love you so much and Charlotte didn't deserve this, how could he do that to her, she was just 6 years old"

His rambling was incoherent, he didn't have enough time to apologise to her properly his carelessness had cost her her life and that was something he'd never forgive himself for.

"Patrick you can't wallow in the past, your wasting your life, make sure Charlotte's proud of you, make me proud of you"

He looked up into his wife's eyes and saw her sadness the hollow look in her eyes he new they didn't have much time, he was fading already.

"I am, i won't stop until he's dead. I'm doing this for you"

She sighed and place a kiss on his forehead.

"You should listen to Charlotte, we're dead we don't give a damn whether you kill Red John or not. We just want you to live your life"

"I can't" his tears stated free falling again. He placed a kiss on her lips, and she kissed him back, this was what he missed most, being held and loved.

"It's time for for to go" she whispered into his ear, her breath lingering on his skin

"No" he croaked "Please stay"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she grasped his hand a little tighter and shook her head

"Take me with you then don't leave me here all alone, i need you"

"Your not alone Patrick, you have Teresa she'll always be here for you, just do me a favour? don't keep her waiting too long, she can't wait forever"

He stared into her eyes and he knew that she knew, "I have to go Patrick, but remember I will always love and I'm so proud of you"

And with that she was gone her body fading away into the air, and her hand left his and he was empty and alone again.

**XXX**

"Jane, let me in" she pounded on the door, but it was no use, she knew he was in here, Dameon the security guard had told her that he came through security about 2 hours ago acting a little strange. She had searched all the usual places, his couch, her couch and the kitchenette were her made his tea and the interrogation rooms where he very often broke civil liberties. This was the only place left.

Banging her fists on the door and kick it now and again in frustration.

"Jane you have 30 seconds to get your ass over here and open the door and let me or I'm breaking down the damn door"

The lack of response was a bit eerie even if he'd been asleep, she'd have woken him up by now, she wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in the bullpen heard her as well.

Groaning, she took a few steps back, even though the door was old and rusty this was going to hurt. A lot.

Summoning all her strength she threw her shoulder at the door and braced her body up into a standing position so she didn't go down with the door. Either she was getting older, or the doors were getting stronger.

Peering around into Jane's office. She could see what he had done.

He was sprawled out on the floor and had a cut across his for head, stretching from his right temple to above the start of his nose. The teacup still tightly clutched in his hand. the chair he was once sitting on was tipped over. And the bag of belladonna leaves was spilt across the desk.

She saw his body move slightly and heard his sharp, rasping breath as he regained consciousness

"No please don't go…please" he mumbled in the haze of the narcotics.

She knew instantly what he'd done. She just didn't want to believe it.

"God damn it Jane"

Her face contorted as she found it hard to contain her anger, but, there was also that slight relief in her voice that he was okay. Slipping out of her jacket and running towards where he was lying on the floor. Folding up her jacket and placing it under his head as a pillow

"Jane what the hell were you thinking you could have killed yourself"

He tried to sit up but a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder kept him lay down.

"Thats what she told me as well" he mumbled.

"There are people that care about you that would miss you. Stop being so selfish"

"She told me that as well, she told me you would miss me"

"Jane what are you taking about?"

"Angela she told me to stop being selfish"

His voice was groggy and distant, his face was stained red as the tears rolled down his face burring fires in their path.

She realised that the belladonna hadn't sent him Charlotte, but it had sent him Angela.

"Sshhh Jane it gonna be okay, it gonna be okay" she cooed cradling his head "But we need to get you to a hospital to get your stomach pumped"

"No" he croaked coming back to his senses "I bought it from an apothecary shop, it a weakened version, generally un-lethal it just causes the hallucinations, i only wanted the hallucinations"

"Jane don't scare me like that again, i don't know what i'd do if I lost"

He'd moved himself into a sitting position facing his body and mirroring her.

Over her shoulder he saw their ghosts, Angela holding 6 year old Charlottes hand and in Charlotte other hand, she was grasping her teddy, that she had so creatively named 'teddy' - she wouldn't go anywhere without it, he'd buried her with it, he'd folded her little hand around the paw and held it over her heart so she would have to face her grave alone.

"Wave good bye to daddy'" Angela said "we'll see him soon" Angela smiled and nodded her in approval, telling him that it was what she wanted.

And with that they were gone, he suspected he'd never see them again.

"Patrick…" he said "You should call me Patrick"

She nodded nervously, unsure of what he really meant, he grasped her hand and smiled, because he knew in his hand he held his future.

**Please let me know what you think, should i write more like this?**


End file.
